


Photo Shoot

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Duct Tape, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, NOH8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glam_kink prompt: The Adams (that would be Lambert and Bouska) finally got it together, and Adam's doing a NOH8 shoot! Okay, not really (don't we all WISH). But we can totally fic it. Who's he go with? Does he do a solo shot like Tommy, a group shot like his dancers, or something else (I have this serious soft spot for the idea of him and Neil doing a picture giving each other noogies or in general being brotherly pests toward each other, just sayin'). Does it end with a stop at the local Mexican place or do things get a little more ~carried away? (Do we get Adam copycatting Tommy and wandering around in tape handcuffs?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of this is true. Any real person mentioned in this work isn't like this in real life. Please do not link to anyone mentioned.

Adam, Tommy, and the rest of the band got to the NOH8 studio and were greeted by Adam (Bouska) and his partner, Jeffery.

“We’re so grateful that you and your band are doing this.” Adam B. said to the group.

“Well Tommy’s been talking about his two photo shoots for so long and bugging me to do a picture, so it felt right.” Adam L. replied.

“Great, so we’ll get you guys set up and get the tape ready. I think we’ll do individual pictures first, and then the group shots if that’s cool.” Adam B. said.

“Prefect.” Adam L. answered.

Adam B. and Jeffery went to set up the camera and backdrop while the band got ready for the shot. Monte brought one of his guitars to use in his shoot, Isaac brought his drumsticks, Cam didn’t bring anything, Adam brought his sparkly mike from the tour, and Tommy wasn’t doing a solo shot because he already had done two others.

“Alright, who’s first?” Jeffery asked.

“I’ll go.” Isaac said and walked over to the white backdrop.

Jeffery helped him get his NOH8 tattoo on his cheek and put the duct tape over his mouth.

“Alright, so hold up your sticks so we can see them.” Adam B. said to Isaac.

Isaac crossed the sticks in front of himself and Adam B. took the photo. Adam B. directed him into a few more poses and then asked for the next person.

Cam was next, then Monte who put a NOH8 sticker on his guitar, and finally Adam.

Adam had made sure his make up was perfect before he put on his face tattoo and duct tape on. He took his spot in front of the camera and looked straight into it. Adam B. snapped the photo and Adam changed his position. His last photo was of him with his head back, mike up in the air making it look like he was singing.

“Great, that’s a rap for the solo shots, now the group.” Adam B. said.

The band came over and got positioned so they were all showing their NOH8 tattoos to the camera and were all bunched together. Adam was in the middle with Monte and Tommy on either side of him. Isaac was behind Tommy with an arm around his shoulder and Cam was on Monte’s other side.

Adam B. snapped a series of photos then said, “Alright that’s a wrap guys. Thank you SO much for coming in! Can’t wait to see what the fans say when they see the photos.”

Monte, Isaac, and Cam left first while Adam and Tommy stayed behind.

“So…um, Adam and I were wondering if we could do some private photos for the campaign. Not for sell or anything just for like us?” Tommy asked Adam B.

Adam B. smiled, “Sure man.”

Tommy smiled and turned to Adam, “Come on baby, we’re getting our picture taken.”

Adam smiled and moved to get the duct tape. He placed a piece over Tommy’s mouth, and then Tommy did the same for Adam.

“Alright guys, do whatever you want. These aren’t going up on the site.” Adam B. said.

Adam took Tommy into his arms and looked into his eyes. Tommy was looking up at him and Adam B. took the photo. Tommy moved so he had his none tattooed cheek against Adam’s chest and his arms wrapped around Adam’s waist while Adam had his arms around Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy was looking right into the camera while Adam, still with the duct tape on, kissed his head.

“You two look great…a couple more and we’ll be done.” Adam B. said.

Tommy moved again and this time he moved so he and Adam were kissing each other through the duct tape.

Adam B. snapped the shot a couple of times, “Prefect…we're done.”

Tommy moved over to Adam B. and Jeffery to look at the photos on the computer.

“Dude these are amazing!” Tommy asked.

“Thanks, just let me know which ones you want and I’ll retouch them and stuff, than print them out for you.” Adam B. said.

“Thanks man.” Tommy replied.

Adam looked at each photo and made his picks. He told Tommy which ones he liked and Tommy agreed.

“I’ll have these done within the week. I’ll give you a call so you can pick them up.” Adam B. said.

\----------------------------  
 **A Week Later**

“Adam I got our photos!” Tommy yelled through the house.

Adam came through the doorway and over to Tommy.

“I can’t wait to see what they look like.” Adam said.

Tommy opened the envelope and took out the photos. He was careful not to bend them as he took them out. He turned them over so they could see the first one.

The first photo was the one of Tommy looking at the camera while Adam was kissing his head.

“I love this one. You’re eyes are so bright.” Adam commented.

The next had Adam looking at the camera too. His eyes were bright and bluer then usual.

“Our eyes are…wow.” Adam said.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

The last photo was their favorite. It was full body shot and it showed Tommy standing on his toes to reach Adam’s mouth to kiss him. Adam had his arms around Tommy’s waist to keep him from falling into him.

“We’re putting this one in our room.” Tommy said.

Adam smiled, “Of course.”


End file.
